The main objective of this project is the application of computer graphics and related methods to NIH research problems. Version 3.5 of the PC/DNAdraw program was completed and distributed. PC/DNAdraw is a menu-driven program that outputs annotated and highlighted DNA sequences directly to the HP LaserJet and PostScript printers. Major additions to the program this year were PostScript output capabilities and automatic generation of highlights for aligned sequence data.